


Dream Dust

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [32]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM2020, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Death, but no one in particular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Sometimes... Even the lord of the Halls himself found it difficult to think of a way to help them.
Series: Oracle of Imladris [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Dream Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 Prompt: "[Nocturne in Black and Gold: The Falling Rocket](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Whistler-Nocturne_in_black_and_gold.jpg)," James Whistler

The Halls of Mandos were a dark and desolate place, it was rare for souls to encounter each other, for most needed to heal alone, on their own terms. This is why it took many elves so long to heal - for most at first refused to heal, and often didn't see the way for a very long time - so closed were they to the change of healing. So much so, sometimes, that even the lord of the Halls himself found it difficult to think of a way to help them.

When the souls gaped in shock and wandered in a hurry to find a way out, resolutely refusing to believe that they had truly come to him, he gently guided them back and assured them that they were now safe.

When the souls thrashed and fought with rage trying to fight their way out, to find a way back to their loved ones, he would guide them back, reminding them that their loved ones would remember them.

When the souls knelt and begged before him to return, that they were not yet ready or that they _were_ ready, he would shake his head and help them to their feet again.

When the souls wept and cried out for their loss and the losses of their loved ones, he would hold them and show them the light that was yet to come for them.

When finally the souls sighed in acceptance, he would guide them to the path that would lead them to rebirth.

But their rest was never easy, not for many, _many_ years, and in the early days, often the Halls would be full of the golden dust of his beloved other half - the gift of dreams of peace and happiness and of the joys of a new life, of the wonders of healing and the lessons to be learned - for though the lord of the Halls did much, and his beloved brother did so as well, the choice to heal was that of each individual he welcomed.

The sad truth was, many souls had come to him and stayed, but many more would have never returned were it not for the healing sleep gifted to them by the only other who understood their plight, and on those nights it was said that the lord of the Halls himself might be taken by the dream dust of Lórien, and that upon waking, his eyes seemed endless pools of gold, and his very being suffused with the glimmering sands left behind.


End file.
